Usuario:Any C.R
Sobre mi Soy una chica KPOPER, pertenezco a los fandoms: CARAT ([[SEVENTEEN]]), IGOT7 ([[GOT7]]), ARMY ([[BTS]]) y MeU ([[F(x)]]), el primer grupo que conoci fue [[KARA]] con su canción Mamma mia, sin embargo no me hice fan del grupo, la primera solista que conoci fue a [[Amber|AMBER]], la cual me hizo investigar más sobre ella y al grupo que pertenecia (([[F(X)]]). Fuera del KPOP, son Mexicana y vivo en el Estado del mismo, el KPOP, es algo que ha logrado cambiar mi vida, el hecho de saber que no solo existe la música en Ingles o español, si no que existe en distintos paises y continentes, agradeazco infinitamente al internet el cual me permite saber más de la cultura Asiatica, ya que si no fuera por el, nunca hubiera conocido el extraordinario mundo del KPOP. (Con quien tengo más historia es con F(x), como pueden notarlo) Grupos que sigo: * F(x)[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/F(x)] * SEVENTEEN [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SEVENTEEN] * GOT7 [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/GOT7] * BTS [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/BTS] * INFINITE [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite] Mi historia con F(x) Fue el primer y unico grupo (Hasta ahora), femenino del cual me hice fan, sus estilos, las integrantes, sus canciones y sus videos me cautivarón del todo, no puedo creer que alguien como ellas pueda existir, son realmente unas chicas muy talentosas. Integrante a la que conoci primero Como dije antes, la primer integrrante y la que me motivo a investigar más sobre el KPOP, fue [[Amber|AMBER]], con su canción debút: SHAKE THAT BRASS, la cual canto junto a [[Taeyeon]], al poner amber en el buscador me encontre con fotos de ella, a lado de 4 chicas, las cuales e conjunto se llamaban: F(x). Mi primera impresion sobre ella, (como la mayoria) fue pensar que era hombre, sin embargo por su nombre supe que era chica, ademas que su voz (Al cantar), suena realmente linda. El video con cual las conocí El primer video que vi de mis princesas fue: Rum pum pum, segido de Electri Shock y Red ligth El como me afecto la salida se Sulli Realmente no me afecto mucho, aunque claro que duele, ver a las 5, era extraordinario, sin embargo esto sucedio cuando estaba en proceso de acerce fan del grupo, supongo que todavía no lo acepto 100%, solo se que para mi [[Sulli]] siempre pertenecerá a F(x). Como reaccione ante el noviazgo de [[Krystal]] y [[Kai]] Fue algo que realemnte me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, por supuesto que no lo creí, todo me decía que era mentira, era el d´kia de los inocentes, ellos serían más que perfectos juntos, así que claro que no, pero bueno, resulto ser verdad, y lo acepte, siempre lo acepte, pero tenía miedo que dijeran que todo fue una broma, por suerte no, y realmente espero, que sea una relación que duré mucho (Tanto comp para que pasen su boda por television y tengan un programa de como crían a sus hijos XD) ¿Estos Deacuerdo con el Noviazgo de [[Sulli]] y [[Choiza]]? Realmente No, no me gusta la pareja, principalmente por los años de diferencia, ella es una chica hermosa, y para mi, se merece más que alguien como el, Eso es todo lo que diré respecto a este tema. Mis bias son: [[Krystal]] y [[Luna]] (A veces [[Amber]]) Mis canciones favoritas son: 1- Pretty Girl 2- Ending Page 3- Nu ABU 4- La Chata 5- 4 Walls 6- Papi (XD) 7- Dracula 8- Kick 9- Chu 10- Glitter Mi Historia con [[BTS]] BTS, es el primer grupo masculino de KPOP del cual me hice fan, todo empezo con su famosa canción: DOPE, y el resto es Historia. Canción con la que los conocí: Lo dije arriba: DOPE Mis Bias: 1- [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Jeon_Jung_Kook Jungkook]/[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/SUGA Suga] 2- [[V]]/[http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Park_Ji_Min_(1995) Jimin] Canciones Favoritas: 1- Save Me 2- Silver Spoon 3- Butterly 4- Could you turn off your cell phone 5- Dope 6- I Need You 7- Run 8- Danger 9- No more Dream 10- Boy in luv Mi Historia Con [[SEVENTEEN]] Antes de seguir debo explicar que ninguno de los grupos a los cuales pertenezco a su fandom los he seguido desde el pre o el debut ): (Lo se soy patetica), En fin con este grupo todo empezo apartir de un canal de youtube en el cual criticaban los debut del año, llego el turno de Seventeen, me llamo la atención y bueno, solo digo que realmente me costo trabajo aprenderme los 13 nombres, a y antes de que lo olvide ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Punch_(2002) SAMUEL]! (Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo). Canción con la que los conocí ¡MANSAE!, segida de ¡ADORE U! Mis Bias: 1- [[Joshua]] 2- [[S.Coups]] 3- [[Min Gyu|MinGyu]] Canciones Favoritas: 1- Popular Song 2- CHUCK 3- Jam Jam 4- ROCK 5- Nice 6- Q&A 7- ADORE U 8- No Fun 9- Ah Yea 10- Mansae ¡[[Won Woo|WONWOO ]]POR FAVOR RECUPERATE! ¡SABES QUE TE AMO! Mi Historia Con [[GOT7]] En este fandom es donde soy más joven, los conocía y me gustaban mucho sus canciónes (Solo las que tíenen MV), desde antes pensaba hacerme fan, pero no me animaba, hasta que en un canal de Youtube escuche una de sus canciones de album (Sin MV), que me gusto mucho, así que decidi escuchar todos sus albums y bueno ME ENAMORE, y despues de aprendi sus nombres (Confundia mucho a [[JB]] con [[Kim Yu Gyeom|Yugyeom]]), al primer chico que conoci de GOT7 fue a [[Jackson Wang|Jackson]]. El MV con cual los conoci fue: "A", seguido de Stop stop it Mis bias son. 1- [[Mark Tuan|Mark]] 2- [[Jackson Wang|Jackson]]/[[BamBam]] Mis canciones favoritas son: 1- Nice 2- Forever Young 3- Girls girls girls 4- Like OH 5- If you do 6- Playground 7- Hello 8- Gimme 9- Tick Tick Tock 10- Stop Stop it